Heatwave
by TTA-Dude
Summary: Buster & his friends are in a middle of a scorching heatwave. What will they do to stay cool?


Heatwave  
by ttadude 

Hey everyone! This is the first fan fiction I ever wrote. I wrote it back when I was 13. It's not the original one though, as I just fixed the spelling and gramatical errors on it. I know it's not much, and that many of the characters are a little O.O.C., But hey, it was my first, and I was only 13 at the time. I hope you enjoy

It was a hot and sticky day in Acme Acres. Indeed it was. In the background was a radio warming up.  
"K-acme Radiooooo" sang the radio singers.  
"Now for the weather report" the radio switched to the DJ. "Again 125 degrees and rising as this heat wave continues. Yes folks, Unbelievable enough, It's been At least one week. It's been continuing..."  
The radio then then became staticy.

Yes, it was true. It was a whole week the heat wave has lasted.  
Over at Acme Loo we see Daffy Duck (the co-janitor) working on the air-conditioning.  
"Suffering Succotash", Quoted Daffy as he dangled the air conditioner with his wrench, finding no luck so far on fixing it. One whole week and the school is still open, even with this despicable heat wave. 125 degrees and rising, Ha! The least they can do is pay me extra for this job. It's been hours and I still can't get the darn thing to work."  
Daffy grumbled and mumbled as he continued working on it.  
"Darn it, if it doesn't work, I'm gonna..." said Daffy as he kicked it.  
He was interrupted with a big boom, as the air conditioning blew up. Gears and gadgets flew everywhere and smoke filled the whole scene, covering up everything, blocking up the vision. As it cleared, the only remains of Daffy were a couple of feathers and his beak.  
"You're despicable" it said.

Meanwhile, inside the school, it was even hotter. In the hallway, the students were sweating hot, either crawling on the floor panting, or trying to see if any water would come from the drinking fountains (which of course, due to the heat wave, were not). Inside one of the classrooms, 101 to be exact, Buster, Babs, Hampton, Plucky, Shirley, & Fifi, were sitting at their desks (sweating of course) trying to do their work, which was very hard to concentrate on and do because of the heat wave. Babs was holding a mini-fan to her face, Shirley was meditating (of course as usual), but panting, Hamton, well, was sweating like a pig (literally), Fifi was writing in her diary, and both Buster and Babs's ears were flopped down towards the floor. The teacher was Lola Bunny. She was grading some homework at her desk, and, like Buster and Babs, her ears were flopped down. The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. The only sound you could hear was the ticking of the wall clock, the sound of Buster's pencil being tapped on his desk by him, Babs's Mini-Fan running, and the scribbling of Lola's and Fifi's Pencils.

"Gessh..." Plucky Murmured to Buster, "Is it hot or what"?  
"Are you kidding?" Buster replied, "Compared to this heat wave, the word 'hot' is practically referring to ice! This isn't hot, it's freaking scorching"!  
Hamton gave a whiff.  
"Gee...does someone smell hamburger?" He said. He then looked at his skin. It was sunburned so badly, that it started to literally cook Hamton.  
"Darn Heatwave" He snapped.  
"Ohh twhat aloon iam" chanted Shirley. She continued to chant those words over and over, but began to cough and pant from the heat while doing so.  
"Oh, drop it! It's just to hot to meditate, or some junk" She said as she started to hover back down towards her seat.. Suddenly, a tiny spark flew from Babs's mini-fan. She blinked. Then sounds of crackles started to come from it. Then it stopped.  
"Darn it" She said as her ears came back to normal. "The battery ran out...Screw it".  
"Man it's hot" Said Buster.  
"You can say that again" replied Plucky.  
"Man it's hot" said Buster.  
"You can say…umph" said Plucky as Babs grasped his beak till he couldn't speak.  
"CAN IT PLUCKY" said Babs.  
"Sorry" replied Plucky, "Couldn't help it".  
"Liar, Liar, Pants on fire" Babs replied back pointing at Plucky's tail feathers.  
It seemed that the heat wave caused them to catch on fire.  
"Ohh La La" Said Fifi giggling at the sight, "Zit iz true".  
Plucky turned around and….  
"YYYYOOOOOUUUCCCCCHHHHHHHH" He yelped out in pain as he rocketed towards the ceiling then crashing into Hamton's desk.  
"My biscuits are burning...My biscuits are burning..." Said Plucky out loud as he hopped on his butt.  
"Call An Ambulance...Call the fire department...Call my Mmmommmyyyyyy..."  
Babs took a fire extinguisher and pointed it to Plucky, then sprayed it.  
"This is getting too weird for one day" Said Babs as she sprayed Plucky.

"Attention Class" Said the Intercom. It was Principal Bugs Bunny (Well! Were you expecting some one else?).  
"Due to weather conditions, we have no choice but to dismiss school."  
The intercom then began to melt. The school bell rang (and melted to). Something like this would have brought joy to the students and send them rushing outside through the doorway, but because it was so hot, everyone went either crawling out, or limping out. The last to exit were (you guessed it) our title characters who were just as hot.  
"Great" said Buster panting, "What should we do now?"  
"We Got to find a way to keep cool, that's what!" said Babs determinedly.  
"Yah know" said Plucky, "This may sound crazy, but I think I have a idea that just might work".

Later, at the grocery store, a man was cleaning the store, when suddenly, he noticed something strange in the ice freezer. Yup, you should have known, it was Buster and the gang, cramped up inside. The man took a pair of thongs and pulled them out.  
"Hey you kids, GET OUT". He yelled as he kicked them out of the store. They were cold blue. But the heat of the heat wave turned them back to normal, but dripping wet of course.  
"Gee genius, That was smart.", Buster said sarcastically, "What should we do now"  
"Hey!" exclaimed Babs, "I got an idea"

Soon everyone was at the local swimming pool with their swimsuits on.  
"Well, at least this was a swell idea" said Plucky.  
Everyone was almost to the entrance, when they noticed that the door to the pool was locked and had a sign on it. It read:

Beg our pardon, but because of the Acme Acres' reservoir drying out due to the heat wave, the pool is temporarily closed until further notice. -The Acme Acres Pool Staff.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO..." shouted Plucky in shame, "Say it ain't so".  
"Okay" Said Babs, "I won't say it".  
Suddenly Plucky remembered that, of course, that he and his friends could just swim at his pond. "Well Duh" Plucky excalimed as he told them the idea.

So, they went to Plucky's pond. They were almost there with Plucky at front, when suddenly everyone (except Plucky, who was too jolly to see what happened) saw that the pond was dried up. Without noticing, Plucky dove head first into his dried-up pond. He landed beak-first into dried-up mud.  
"Hey" Plucky muffled with his beak in the mud, "What happened to my pond water".  
"Like, In case you haven't noticed", replied Shirley, "Your pond water has evaporated, on account of this blasted heatwave or some junk".  
"Well what do you do know" answered Hamton.  
"We could alwayz drop by le cinema", replied Fifi, "It iz always cool in zere wit zee air conditioning, no?"

So they went to the movie theather. But when they got there, there was a great line in front.  
"Oh No!" Babs exclaimed. "How are we ever going to see any movies in the freshly air-conditioned cinema now".  
"Do you have to mention air-condition at a time like this?" Plucky asked.  
Just then, a man pushing an ice-cream cart came by.  
"Hey kids, Ice-cream anyone" He said.  
Just in mist of trouble, the only person to help now came by. Everyone rushed over by him, but unfortunately, when he opened the lid, everyone froze and gasped. The ice cream melted because of the heat wave.  
"Oh My" The ice-cream man said, "Must have been out too long. Oh well! Maybe the next time around". He then pushed away.  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO" Plucky shouted as he fell on the sidewalk and gave a temper-tantrum "How come every time a perfectly good solution to surviving this blasted heat wave comes along, it goes wrong? WHY! WHY! WHY!"  
Just then (due to the extreme heat) he started to go in a mental breakdown.  
"HAHAHAHAHAGAGAHAHA...Cool...Refreshing...I need something cool  
and refreshing" He said with a giggle as he started to go nuts. He ran around the gang , acting like a nut job . Everyone stared at him and rolled their eyes. Just then, he spotted a fire hydrant.  
"WATER!" He shouted, "Nice, cool, refreshing, life saving water".  
He laughed madly and ran towards it. He pulled it out of the sidewalk (of course no water came out) and banged his head against it several times until he was knocked out cold. He fainted right at the spot.  
"Plucky!" Shirley exclaimed in horror as she ran right up towards him.  
"Like, speak to me!" she said with a pout.  
Plucky lifted his head.  
"I'm only 3 1/2 years old" he said with a giggle. He then went back to being unconscious.  
"I Guess the heat wave was too strong for him" said Buster with a sigh. "It's best we leave him here till he gets better"  
Shirley stayed by Plucky's side and gave a gentle rub on his forehead. The rest of the gang went on searching for a way to keep cool.

They walked by Montana Max's mansion. They stared at the strangest sight. They noticed that icicles were hanging from it.  
"What the…" Buster gasped in surprise.  
"Gee, I'm either seeing things or Montana Max's House looks like it's in the middle of winter"? Hamton said.  
"Well, if you are seeing things, than you must have something that's contagious cause I can see it to" Babs said.  
"Qui, Me three" Said Fifi.  
"I wonder…" Said Buster.

Meanwhile, the whole mansion was snow white and at least 30 degrees below zero inside. Over in his den, Montana Max had a fire going in his chimney. He had to keep warm so he wouldn't get too cold.  
"Ahhhhh" said Montana relaxing near his fireplace, "I'm lucky I'm not like the poor kids who don't have an Acme Central Air Conditioner 5000."  
"Heh" he chuckled, "Too bad for them, sweating in that 105 degrees weather.".  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
"MONEY" it rang.  
"Grovelli, get the door" Yelled Montana.  
Grovelli went to the door and opened it.  
"Yes" He said. It was Buster & the Gang wondering what was happening. When the door opened, a gush of cold air rushed out, cooling the friends momentarily.  
"Ahhhhhh" everyone cooed in unison.  
"That felt good" said Hamton.  
"Grovelli, who is it?" Said Montana, who just came to thefront door.  
"Oh! It's the stinking blue rabbit and his sweating, stinking, friends. Come over to see me and my new Acme Central Air Conditioning 5000?"  
"Well, we were just wondering what was happening over here, but we don't need to wonder anymore now that we know." Buster replied,  
"So anyway, Monty my boy, maybe if we could..."  
"If you could come in and experience my air conditioning?" Interuppted Montana.  
"Ha. Not for a million bucks, which of course, I already have. Forget it. Hit the road. You're way to sweaty, stinky, dirty, and filthy to come in. I wouldn't want my snow shared with any of you simple peasants. So, good bye, have a poor day, and hope yah sweat to death!  
He slammed the door in Buster and his friends' faces.  
"Why that no good Montana Rat Brat" said Babs furiously. "Hogging all the cold air for himself, I ought..."

Montana Returned to his cozy fireplace when all of a sudden, he heard a loud explosion. It seemed that the Acme Central Air Conditioning 5000 suddenly started to malfunction and stopped working.  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" He shouted.

Back outside, Buster, Babs and the rest of the gang were nearly at the end of the front yard, when all of a sudden, Montana came racing out like a lightning bolt toward the gang.  
"Buster...Buster...Buddy ol' Pal" Montana wept as he clung on to Buster's leg,  
"Yah gotta help meeeeee. My Acme Central Air Conditioning 5000 went on the fritz and now...It's BROKENNN!".  
"Oh Brother" said Babs rolling her eyes.  
"And you want us to…?" Buster asked Montana.  
"Yah gotta do something." Said Montana frantically, "All the frost inside is beginning to melt and flood my beautiful mansion. Help Me!"  
"Well Montana" Buster said slyly, "I would love to, except when we needed help, You went and slammed the door on us. But, with this problem, The solution is quite simple"  
Buster mozzied on over to the door.  
"All you have to do is just open that door back up" He continued as he opened the door.

All of a sudden, water came spewing out of Monty's mansion, covering the yard. As the water came closer, The gang (& Montana Max) started to run forit! The water, coming in closer, started to grow into a tidal wave, which then grew into one giant tsunami. It kept growing & growing & growing until...  
CRASH!  
The wave crashed & really started to gain speed. It practically gulped up Buster, Babs, Hamton, & Fifi. Montana just ended up nearly drowning. Suddenly, The Gang (And not Monty) popped out of the water with surfboards, surfing the giant wave as it headed for Acme Acres.  
"Cow-A-Bunga" Said Babs with a mighty shout.

Back at Acme Acres, Shirley was fanning Plucky (still unconscious) so he wouldn't overheat, when suddenly, a giant shadow covered all of Acme Acres. Shirley pondered what the cause of it was. She then turned around and gave a big shriek as she saw the giant wave getting ready to crash onto the city of Acme Acres and completely flood it. Plucky started to come back to reality, picked his head up, and glanced at the wave.  
"Waa-Waa?" said Plucky still on the drowsy, lightheaded side.  
Suddenly...  
Splash!  
The wave crashed and covered the whole city. It was 10 feet of pure water. It may had been a disaster, but no one really cared, due to the fact that at least that it was a nice, refreshing flood. All of the citizens were out in the flooded city, splishing & splashing away. And now, Returning back to the gang, The Joyous six started to have a good time in the dip as they splished and they splashed, finally finding relief.  
"Yah Know, We may had flooded the city, but now we have a nice open pool to cool in" said Buster happily as he played with his soaked friends.


End file.
